super_ultimate_mario_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
That EOMI:Ultimate Mario Fanon Wiki Archive:October 14 2013
Blog Post made by UMG with his original Ultimate Mario Gamer account EOMI contacted me on A day with Bowser Jr wiki saying that he created his own wiki called Expert of Mario Fanon Wiki. He was stupid and actually TOLD ME that he is planning to conquer my wiki by assembling an army on vandals to export the pages here and import them onto his wiki. Then he's going to contact wikia to shut down this wiki. We are in a State of Emergency. A huge Wiki War is coming. User's on this wiki. We have to prepare to fight and defend this wiki from Expert of Mario Fanon Wiki. We will eventually win the war and conquer his wiki. 15 Comments Ok it has been almost a week. EOMI still hasn't attempted to conquer this wiki yet. That means that he lost support from all his minions. I guess his wiki isn't a threat after all :) October 19, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer Reply Arend might still be a minion of EOMI. Remember, Arend made a promise and then broke it. Arend CANNOT be trusted. EOMI hired him because he is a sneaky devious spy. He invades Unexpectedly. October 19, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer Arend has left this wiki alone. So I don't think that he's a threat anymore. EOMI is currently the main threat to this wiki. October 19, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer Why do other users on other wikis keep targeting this wiki? We never harmed them. Why do they keep Bullshitting? October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer Reply Per UTG October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Goomba Gamer I agree. EOMI is the true evil behind all trolling that has happened on this wiki. Arend, Cobweb, Spark, Sorastitch, Dark Planet Pictures, and Mario 2124 are all minions of EOMI. I bet EOMI was the one who Ordered Arend to insult me on Fantendo. Luckily, most of them probably decided by now to resist his actions and decided to leave this wiki alone. October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer What is the full story of EOMI? I heard that the war against EOMI has been lasting over 20 years. What is EOMI's story? October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer Here is the EOMI's story. It all started back in 1985. That was when a met EOMI and we became friends. I was deceived into thinking that he was a good person. We had similar hobbies like the Mario series. When the Super Mario Bros Super Show came out in 1989, I came up with the idea that Perhaps King Koopa and Bowser were cousins. At first he agreed. But then the problems started in 1990. That was when both Super Mario Bros 3, and The SMB 3 cartoons. The incorrect North American Instructions manual to the game said that the Koopalings were Bowser's kids. However the cartoon showed them as King Koopa's kids. EOMI suggested that perhaps King Koopa and Bowser were the same character. I politely disagreed with his theory explaining how King Koopa and Bowser look different and stuff. He explained about the NES color designs and how King Koopa resembles the NES 8-Bit Version of Bowser from SMB. He then asked me to prove my theory that they are cousins. It was stressful because the SMB3 instructions manual said that the Koopalings were Bowser's kids while the Cartoons show them as King Koopa's kids. Me and my brother tried making theories to explain how they are cousins. EOMI was impatient. Then the year 1991 came. That was when Super Mario World and the SMW cartoon was made. When I saw Bowser, I said that the Koopalings work for both their father King Koopa and they also work for Bowser. EOMI still disagreed with my theory so we started arguing frequently. Finally after a huge fight in December 1991, we became enemies against each-other. EOMI became friends with an evil gang of Bullies who liked to Bully me. They called me names like Nerd, Science Geek etc. I admit that I was a unique person because of being a Science Guinness and an Ultimate Gamer, but that is a good thing. For some stupid reason, these bullies made fun of me because of it. I was extremely furious at EOMI for joining the evil gang of bullies. Throughout Middle School and High School, EOMI and these bullied, bullied me. Even after 2012 when I finally completed my EPIC theory, EOMI continues to bully me. But soon we will defeat his wiki. October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer When do you think EOMI plans to conquer his wiki? We need to stop him. October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer I don't know. But we'll be prepared. His wiki will FALL! October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer Good :) October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Toad Gamer Maybe we should try to make a compromise. Compromises seemed to have worked well because so far Fantendo users are not causing trouble here. October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Koopa Gamer Reply Good idea. But EOMI is the Evilest Criminal who ever existed. He is literally the worst person I have ever met and he will probably not even accept any sort of compromise. He is worse than Arend, Cobweb, Spark, and Sorastich. October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer He might become a better person if we try to compromise with him. If he refuses to compromise, THEN we will declare war on his wiki. October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Koopa Gamer Good idea. Though there is probably a 25 percent chance he will agree to the compromise but it's worth a try. October 14, 2013 by Ultimate Mario Gamer